Mario Vs Waluigi
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Mario goes on vacation, with Toad, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi. Peach, Luigi and Toad leave Mario and Yoshi to stay with the cottage they are staying in. Mario thinks he is going to get some relaxation, but he has another thing coming, says Waluigi!


Mario Vs Waluigi

After defeating Bowser, Mario decided to take a 3 day vacation. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach decided to go to a relaxing cottage in Dinosaur Land for a vacation, not knowing they had someone following him. They reached their destination and had gotten the cottage all nice and ready to stay in. They even had Yoshi around to enjoy the apples on the apple tree by the cottage. The next day, Peach decides to have Luigi and Toad go with her to town, and leave Mario and Yoshi in charge of the cottage. Mario doesn't see this as such a big deal as he sits down and relaxes in a lazy chair, while Yoshi continues to graze.

Suddenly Mario is awakened by an arrow flying through the window and sticking in the wall. The arrow had a suspicious looking message on it. "Mario, you have been warned, take your friends and your dinosaur and leave this place, this is your first, last and only warning, signed Waluigi." Mario begins to start feeling freaked out, as he calls for Yoshi to come into the house. Mario grabs his plunger and goes outside, to see if he can get through to Yoshi out there. However, Yoshi is no where to be found. Now Mario is really scared, because not only is Yoshi gone, but he is by his self. A strange figure shows up on a tree branch, and then jumps off of the tree and lands on the ground. "They call me Waluigi" the stranger said. "So you must be the creep who wrote that scary note" observed Mario. "You bet" replied Waluigi. "You have 4 hours to leave or I start getting rough." Mario, not fazed at all prepares for a fight. "I will fight you right here, right now" said a determined Mario. Waliugi starts to laugh as he sees Mario as no threat.

Meanwhile in town, Luigi and Peach have Toad carrying 3 bags of food for the cottage, while they carry the water. They soon stop to take a break from shopping. "Hey hey, I wonder how Mario is doing over at the cottage" said Luigi. "Knowing him he's probably sleeping or eating pasta, ha ha" retorted Toad. "I'm sure he's fine, Luigi" added Peach. "I don't know, Mario doesn't like to be by his self" replied Luigi. "He's not by his self, he has Yoshi there with him" said Toad. With that said the 3 friends continued on with their business, so they could get back to the cottage ASAP. "You don't know who you are dealing with" yelled Mario. "I beat a-Bowser, and save the Mushroom Kingdom from scarier guys than you!" Waluigi continued on with his laughter. "I am surprised you even saved a kitten from a tree, you fat plumber. What do you do sit on your behind eating spaghetti all day?" A fireball flew right over Waluigi's hat. "WHOA!" shouted Waluigi. "How did you do that?" "Like-a this!" returned Mario, as he threw another one. The fight was on, and Waluigi wasn't about to let this heroic plumber have satisfaction. He gets out one of his bob-ombs and tosses it to Mario, thus beginning a game of hot potatoe. After throwing the bob-omb around long enough, Mario waits until just the right time to throw it back, and Waluigi gets toasted! After the smoke clears up, Waluigi is coughing up a storm, some of his clothes are ripped, and his hat missing. "That sure was a cheap shot!" said Waluigi. "No it was a smart shot" replied Mario. Suddenly a Koopa Troopa appears from out of a bush. Waluigi then jumps on it and sends it flying Mario's way. Mario does the same, sending it back to Waluigi and knocking him over. "You don't know how to have fun do you Mario?" asked Waluigi. "It isn't my fault you aren't having fun, you keep losing on your own. Ready to give up?" replied Mario. "Hold on chubby, I have one last trick up my sleeve, or rather under my hat" retorts Waluigi, as he finds his hat. A blue mushroom enables him to turn into "Ice Waluigi". Soon, Mario is throwing fireballs and Waluigi is throwing ice balls. Until the big round mess of fire and ice gets so big that it blows up on them both and sends them flying, as well as turning them back into regular Mario and Waluigi, thus ending the fireball and ice ball battle. However Mario is lucky enough to land by a power up mushroom that makes him Super Mario.

Waluigi, having seen enough and has now been convinced that he cant beat Maio, runs off. "Do not think this is the last of me! Me and my brother, Wario will be back soon, and you will pay!" About 5 minutes later, Peach, Toad, and Luigi show up to see that the trees are either on fire or have ice on them. "What just happened here?" demanded Peach. "Uh I just fought a bad guy" replied Mario. "But I still do not know where Yoshi vanished off to." "That is realy weird" said Toad. "I am sure he will turn up, in the mean time, Mario are you hungry?" said Peach, handing him a big box of carryout spaghetti. "Am I ever?" said Mario as he dug in.

What happened to Yoshi? Well, let's just say he found a better vacation spot. "Excuse me Mr. Yoshi, would you like some apple smoothie?" asked the room service girl at the fancy hotel he found. "Yoshi!" said Yoshi, back to the room service girl. "I will take that as a yes" replied the girl. Yoshi wouldn't dare tell Mario and the others, however they would "kill him" if they ever found out he kept it a secret. "Something for me to think about in the future" thought Yoshi. As for Mario and the others, they enjoyed an awesome night of s'mores and tomato sauce. Waluigi, found his self standing in a phone booth, trying to get a hold of either his mother or Wario. Sometimes it costs big to be bad.

The End


End file.
